


Breath

by Axel007



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, OOC, Thramsay - Freeform, 剥鱼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel007/pseuds/Axel007
Summary: Ramsay是未来的领主，而Theon是远海的人鱼。





	Breath

**Author's Note:**

> 严重ooc，注意避雷（……）

1  
海浪翻滚着碧蓝的光泽，流苏般的阳光跳跃其上。海洋温暖的呼吸声此起彼伏，风声温和，阳光明艳。  
Ramsay坐在海岸边的礁石上，安静地用一把雕花的小刀削苹果。苹果皮一圈圈滑落，果汁也闪闪发光。这把刀对一个四岁的孩子来说太大了些，他费力地用大拇指按住刀脊，咬着嘴唇好想在费力不让参差不齐的苹果皮断掉。  
金色的沙滩，褐色的礁石，蓝色的海洋。  
这是一片背风的礁石港湾，嶙峋突兀的岩石被海水侵蚀后留下一大片海中洼地。几颗海胆与红色的贝类依附着岩石水下的部分，水纹把它们的形状荡漾开来。  
“你好。”一个声音毫无征兆地响起。Ramsay的手抖了一下，手中的苹果撞在了脚下湿漉漉的礁石上，摔碎了一角的白色果肉。  
他警觉地抬头望向身后的沙滩。这片地区属于他父亲的庄园，除了定时修剪植被的园丁，平时他人绝不会贸然来这儿打扰。  
他扭头朝岸上看去——蔚蓝的天空上挂着大多迅速浮动的白云，云间下是碧绿的林地与闪烁着的沙滩。他眯起眼睛，发现沙滩上只有来时留下的脚印，逐渐在涨潮的海水与四溅的飞沫里被抹去痕迹。  
没有人。  
他心存疑惑。  
清澈的海水中投下一道阴影，水底好像潜伏着一条巨大的剑鱼。  
——然而那些巨大的鱼生活在深海，绝不会游到如此靠近海岸的地方。  
在苹果滚落进水里前，一条鱼——或者一个人，跃出水面叼住了它。水中的扑通声让这个年幼的孩童转过脑袋。看到水中生物的原形后他倒吸一口气，手中的小刀啪地砸在了礁石上。  
一条棕发的人鱼。  
他看上去比自己稍微大一些，漆黑如墨的瞳仁镶嵌在象牙般的鼻子边。他蓄着齐耳的短发，让他看上去泛着女性的美。  
人鱼咬了一口苹果，紧接着浮出水面。他似乎被眼前这个人类的反应逗笑了，此时正愉悦地随着海波起伏，满不在乎地伏在他腿边的礁石上，歪过头打量他。  
泛白的鱼尾在蓝色的海水下闪烁。  
人类瞪大眼睛上下打量他。如果只看上半身，他无疑与普通的七八岁孩子一样——大眼睛，小巧的鼻子，到肩的棕黑色中短发。然而他的下半身却是一条鱼尾，拖在近乎透明的海水里一览无遗。  
“呃……你好？”Ramsay吃惊地凝视着他。他的目光在对方的鱼尾上停住，过了许久才小心翼翼地开口，一时间拿不定注意究竟是立刻跑回去告诉他人，还是留下与人鱼多交谈一会儿。  
“苹果，”人鱼却等得不耐烦似的，自顾自地说起了话。他鼓鼓嘴，对对方的态度不甚满意，“我以前也吃过。”  
人鱼的语气好像在炫耀，仿佛这是什么难得的美味。Ramsay忍住了告诉他这是一种常见的水果的欲望。他安静地注视着这条人鱼在他面前吃完了这个苹果，然后随手将果核丢进海里。人鱼掬起海水湿了湿嘴角，这才将目光聚焦到Ramsay身上。  
“Theon。”他笑起来，嘴角露出两个酒窝。  
“Ramsay。”Ramsay迟疑地报出了自己的名字。  
“我见过你很多次了，”人鱼轻叹一口气，仿佛在对什么感到惋惜，“我没什么朋友，你能做我的朋友吗？”他的脸上浮现出大孩子惯有的笑，好像对Ramsay的回答胸有成竹。Ramsay看清了他鼻梁边的雀斑。他再次犹豫了，而人鱼脸上浮现出不满，于是他赶紧点点头。  
“我愿意。”他说。  
他是家中的独子，唯一的哥哥已经埋入坟墓，在这儿也见不到平民。他觉得有一个朋友能陪自己说话也挺不错，尽管这个朋友……有尖尖的耳朵和一条鱼尾巴。  
那种不耐烦从人鱼脸上消失了。他笑起来，绕着Ramsay所在的礁石转了个圈。  
 

2  
十四岁的Ramsay坐在湿漉漉的礁石上，回忆着十年前与Theon的第一次相遇。同时手中的苹果从左手换到右手，再从右手换到左手。他即将离开这里，如果错过了今天，他就没有机会与Theon告别了。  
而他的朋友已经让他等了半个钟头，这可真算得上稀罕事。  
岂止是稀罕事。他可能出事了。  
Ramsay有些急躁地挠了挠脑袋。他焦急不安，可除了等待他却无事可做。  
“抱歉，Ramsay。”  
一个脑袋从海底钻出来。Ramsay止住了抛苹果的无聊游戏。他脱掉烫边的单衣马甲，扑通跳进海里，用力蹬了一下岩石借着推力游到他的朋友身边。少年的骨骼已经开始迅速成长，肉嘟嘟的四肢拔长之后显现出肌肉的纹理，他像一把利剑插入水中。Theon眨了眨眼，呼吸骤然停顿。  
“怎么了？出什么事了吗？”Ramsay从水面下探出脸，他注意到Theon的肩膀上出现了黑色的鳞片状物，鱼尾上的鳞片也挂掉了许多，露出粉白色的伤口。原本就有几分窝火的心此刻完全被担心塞满，紧接着新的愤怒又涌上心头，“谁动了我的玩物（pet）？我要吊死他们。”  
Theon的脸上浮现出一丝微笑。他拍拍Ramsay的脸，从他手里找到苹果咬了一口，嚼了嚼缓慢地咽下去。“没什么，没人把我怎么样，”他的眼神有点躲闪，半口苹果卡在喉咙中央，他费力地把它们咽下去。他的喉结上下滚动，好像这个话题有些难以启齿。  
“我发情了，Ramsay。”他说。  
Ramsay困惑地眨了眨眼。他浮着水，陪自己十年的朋友眼里闪烁过一丝莫名的光泽。这不是他第一次注视人鱼的眼睛，没有一次不被吸进黑色的深渊，可这一次他觉察觉到了一丝不同寻常……那条瞳仁变得细长起来，阳光在他眼里折射出半透明的光泽。一颗海水落在他的嘴唇上，将上面最细小的皱纹也放大了数倍。Ramsay想起自己从古籍上读到的句子。人鱼有绝美的容貌，同时也意味着致命。他们吃人。  
而Ramsay不觉得Theon会吃了他，他喜欢苹果。所以他只会被他吸引。  
“人类不会发情，可是我们身上动物的那部分血更浓烈，”Theon舔舔嘴唇向他解释，“……发情，就意味着我成年了，可以繁衍后代了。”  
Ramsay不明白这句话是什么意思，可心底有些轻微的情绪涌了起来，好似涨潮后的海底，被搅起一团浑沙。  
莫名的，不知从何而来也不知为何产生的，更不知针对谁的，他嫉妒。他忍不住去想Theon有一天会和另一条人鱼亲密地拥抱，交谈。这些在过去十年里都是属于自己的。Theon说自己只有Ramsay，所以理所应当地，这些都是自己的。  
他从没想过有一天他要和他人平分。  
下一刻他就觉得这种情感毫无理由。他没有要求朋友“只允许有自己”的权力，况且——他也要离开了。  
“是吗？那太好了。”Ramsay开玩笑地笑起来，他低下头，手脚不自然地从口袋里找出一条发链，轻描淡写地绕开这个话题，“……我父亲要我去王都做侍从，等我回来可能要几年时间，好几年。这样你就可以找到新的伴侣了，也许那时你们能一起来看我。”他一边以满不在乎的口气说着话，一边把掌心摊开，故意低头不去看Theon，流动的海水滑过银链子上泪滴状的石榴石，“离别礼物，喜欢吗？”  
Theon的脸上停留着错愕，一时之间分不清究竟是什么给他的震惊更大。不过仅片刻他便露出一个疲倦的笑，伸手接过发链挽起乌黑的头发。  
“谢谢。”他们对视了几秒，Theon说，“可是……嘿，我压根不知道你什么时候要走，我也想给你一件礼物。”  
Ramsay也笑了，“来不及了，每天就走。不过你可以等我回来再补——那时候我就是个骑士了。”  
“骑士？骑士有什么好？”  
海岸上的世界与海中的世界有着区别。  
“嗯……骑士，我只有成为骑士，才能继承父亲的爵位与领地。”Ramsay歪头想了想。骑士有什么好？不是骑士才是丢脸的事。他无法向Theon解释那么多，所以只好敷衍地笑，“……等我回来，我会告诉你更多。”  
“好。”Theon点头，他突然靠近，额头贴近Ramsay的额头。  
阳光被遮挡，他的瞳仁也暗了下来。斑斓的颜色被冷色调取代，可依旧让人着迷。  
“我也有礼物给你。”  
他闭上眼睛，Ramsay感到自己的唇上贴上两片柔软的丝绸，接着一条软舌滑进他的唇缝。他抵触地抿着唇，可对方坚持地舔着他的唇瓣，直到最终Ramsay妥协地稍稍开口，让他把舌头伸进来。  
说不出什么感受。但是第一次接吻是和一条人鱼，自己的朋友，一个男性，这让人有些不好受。  
“不知好歹，”Theon笑骂，“这是人鱼的吻。”  
“我一直以为我的初吻应该给一个我爱的姑娘。”Ramsay摸了摸嘴唇，咂嘴。  
“她的吻能让你不被淹死吗？”  
“我会游泳。”顶嘴。  
然而Theon并不生气，甚至为夺走Ramsay的初吻感到得意洋洋。他哼了一声：“等你见过什么是真正的大海，你就会感谢我了。”  
“是的，可是在我感谢你之前——我为什么要去海上？我是领主，不是水手。”  
Theon松开了环住他脖子的手臂。  
“王都在哪儿？”  
“在东方。是这个国家的第二大海港。”  
“我能见到你吗？”  
Ramsay笑了：“如果你是说要去找我，我想，在你见到我之前你就会被抓起来奉贡给王族当做宠物。”  
“那你会救我吗？”  
对于Theon的不依不饶，Ramsay的心咯噔一下。他讶异地注视着对方，发现Theon也在不悦地眯眼看着他。  
“不会。”Ramsay说。说实话，他不知道自己会不会。  
Theon的眼中闪烁起一片他不懂的光。但他表现得并不在乎Ramsay的回答似的，在他身边游了一圈。  
“我不会找到另外一个伴侣的，”他说，“只有你能标记我。”  
“标记？”  
Theon眨眨眼。“你应该多看点课外书，而不是练习剑术或者完成学业。”  
 

3  
都城的气味让人难受。  
嗡嗡嗡的杂音让他难受极了。死去的海鲜在港口发臭，变质，腐烂，招来一大群苍蝇。这里的海水是深色的，仿佛被冻结的冰川。如果驾船离得远点儿，Ramsay或许会喜欢上这种颜色的海，可惜它们被弄得污浊了。  
王都外的郊区有一片原始森林。从那里的山坡上看去，夕阳落下时粉红的余晖照在海面上，翻滚的海水变成金色、粉红、橙红、紫罗兰色，如同被打翻颜料的蓝黑色幕布。  
每当旷野上吹起悠长的风，Ramsay会暂时忘记独自离乡的忧愁与莫名的恐惧。他想起他的海洋。他的海洋里有他的人鱼。  
 

4  
四年后。  
国王在骑士大会上亲自册封他为骑士，而这一年十八岁的Ramsay也成年了。父亲的病在四年来一天天加重，那些觊觎他们财势的叔叔伯伯们再也没有理由代行职务——只要父亲去世，理所应当地，Ramsay会接管家族的一切。  
他原本在首相家里做事，终于可以离开了。  
父亲每个月都会托人给他带来一笔钱，除了在节日里与朋友们去酒馆，以及给王公贵族们准备礼物——父亲嘱托的贵族礼仪——Ramsay几乎没怎么动过。他打量着那笔闪闪发光的金币，叹口气将它们包好，塞进自己的行囊里。  
他向自己四年来的宾主告别，走出首相府邸的时候脚步雀跃得踉跄起来。  
他也不明白他究竟为何那么想回去……肯定不是年迈的父亲与富丽堂皇却空荡的庄园，肯定不是他儿时的朋友。他毕竟长大了，不是彼时那个孤僻的四岁孩童，他有了新的朋友与新的生活。  
于是，他将这情感归于“思乡”。无论在哪儿，他惦记的仍是故乡。  
他打听到一艘明日开往南方的船只，Ramsay谈妥了价格，在港口边找了个旅馆放下行李，滋生出些许无聊。他换了件收紧袖口的白衬衫，扣上马甲与长靴，套上外衣走出旅馆。污浊的海风迎面袭来，而他不像刚来时那么反感厌恶。  
他无所事事地闲逛，心想不知何时才会再来这个地方。  
港口附近一片空地上围满人群，他们围聚在一个类似马戏团的帐篷边，高高竖起的木牌上画着一个黑发的人鱼。  
Ramsay先是注意到了人群，接着看到那个木牌。他不禁疑惑起来，怀疑着只是江湖艺人的鬼把戏，但他的腿不由自主地带着他的全身朝哪里移动。不知怎地，他全身上下 的每个细胞都骚动起来。  
他意识到这是因为他认识一条人鱼。他吻过一条人鱼。  
在过去的一千多个日子里，Ramsay确实思念着他的朋友，他尖耳朵鱼尾巴的朋友。尤其是开头的几个月，Theon几乎填满了他空白的所有时光。  
这种感觉渐渐消退，Ramsay以为他也该从自己心底隐退了——可是瞧瞧，现在算是什么？  
他仍然是Ramsay的朋友，十年的朋友。  
“一条人鱼？”他询问帐篷门前的一个老水手，大脑一片空白，话语中有藏不住的焦急，“一条人鱼？可能吗？他们只在童话中出现不是吗？”  
“不，他们是存在的，”面对少年的询问，老水手露出残缺的牙齿笑了，目光之中透着狡猾的邪恶，他压低声音，似乎在诉说一个不可告人的秘密，“在南方的水域里，有一个叫仙女湾的地方，那里生活着成群结队的人鱼。那片水域是航海者的噩梦——”  
“为什么？”  
老水手意味深长地打量了他一眼。不满于Ramsay的插话，他停顿了好久才再度开口：“仙女湾不是陆地上的海湾，而是海洋的海湾。仙女湾在一片险恶的海峡之中，过路的船只没有安然离开那里的——人鱼热衷活人的血肉，他们有绝美的容貌，也有与容貌不相上下的危险。”  
Ramsay想起自己棕发的人鱼。他遇见他的时候他们都是孩子，而他却从自己手中抢走一个苹果。  
他想起离别那天他束起长发的样子，长发如同幕布一样将银白的发链与血红的石榴石衬托得淋漓尽致。  
还有他递给自己的吻。咸咸的，如同大海一般温暖和煦。  
他的心在老水手的微笑之中下坠，下坠。除了Theon之外他从未见过其他人鱼，不知道是不是所有人鱼都像他那样有墨色的长发与泛着银光的尾巴。  
“既然他们这么危险，”他喘息着，心脏好像被开了一个大口子，血液哗啦啦地涌出去，“你们从哪儿抓到他的？”  
“他？在东方的海域里。成群结队的人鱼让人恐惧，可形单影只的……”  
东方的海域。  
他告诉过他自己要去东方。  
Ramsay一把推开那个水手，拨开喧杂的人群，可在他拨开帐篷前的流苏时，一只强有力的粗糙的手紧握住了他的手腕。  
“付钱，小子。”  
Ramsay的心底涌上一阵恶寒。  
他丢出一枚银币，接着跨步走了进去。  
   
5  
Theon在三米高的长方形玻璃缸里翻了个身。他的尾巴碰到玻璃，搅起一片污浊的海水。  
已经没有闪闪发光的浮游生物随着他的动作亮起了。  
他把自己潜在玻璃缸的中央，任凭人群怎样呼喊也不靠近。透过玻璃和海水，他听见有男人在辱骂他，嘴里吐出肮脏的字眼，也有妇女和儿童的声音。他原本是很喜欢孩子的，可他不喜欢被当做宠物一样被展出，暴露在人类面前。  
他是吃人的生物。此刻被猎物围困。  
这样的日子不知道有多久了。他觉得春天快要来了，水温不再那么寒冷，四处都叫嚣着蓬勃的生机。然而他又自嘲自己的无聊。就算春天来了与他又有什么关系？他再也见不到海浪尽头的那个人，此刻连自由都失去了。  
他只是想见他。  
他知道没几个人类会像他一样善良，可他的心几乎要被撕裂了。Ramsay说过要很久，过很久才会回来，可他不知道竟然要这么久——他熬过了三个发情期，每一次都在恐惧与惶惑之中度过。万一他出事了怎么办？万一他有了爱的人怎么办？万一Ramsay再也不见他怎么办？  
他熬不下去了。  
他一定要见他。  
他在游过一片海域时被渔网抓住。他尖叫，剧烈地挣扎，被水手拉上甲板时用鱼尾拍碎了一个人的头骨。  
可绿色的渔网陷进他的胳膊，他的尾巴，把他越缠越紧，直到最后勒住他的脖子。  
他呛出声。  
“把他捆住，”船长下了命令，“快到岸了。升起帆，右满柁！”  
他最初被圈养在岸边的渔网里。他险些撕破渔网钻出去，可是船长发现了海水中的红色，同时也发现渔网上的漏洞。他把自己的手臂弄破了。  
他被关进了玻璃里。他可以很容易地打碎玻璃，可海水流淌完之后，他发现自己远离海洋。  
其实并没有没有那么远，可是他在陆地上寸步难行。  
每打碎一次，他都会被丢在岸上暴晒，直到他气息奄奄。  
他觉得自己快死了。  
他后悔过自己的鲁莽，此刻就算Ramsay回到家，他也找不到自己。  
他吻过他，了解他尝起来是什么味道。他渴望人类肌肤下的鲜血，但他不想吃掉他。Ramsay闻起来芬芳无比，有一丝丁香与热酒的味道。  
那个银色的发链在厄运的第一天就被扯下。他甚至无力夺回属于自己的东西。  
他只有回忆了。  
还没来得及说出那个字啊。  
他闭上眼，努力回想Ramsay的眼睛。他吐出一串气泡沉到缸底，想象自己躺在海底的淤泥中。  
 

6  
帐篷里很暗。Ramsay眯了眯眼睛。  
围在玻璃缸前的人比帐篷外的少，四个水手挡住企图靠近的人群。Ramsay的眼睛适应了黑暗，但他仍然看不清。磨砂的玻璃让一切都模糊不堪，透过群众的缝隙他只能隐约看见一条长长的尾巴。  
这是他看到的一切。  
黑暗中跳动着光芒的银色鱼尾。  
血液轰然涌上脑袋，Ramsay听见自己的脑袋发出爆裂的声音。他拨开人群冲过去，越过揽在玻璃缸前的水手，拍打玻璃喊他的名字。  
“嘿嘿，小子，”一个水手扳住了他的肩膀，“你不能靠近。”  
Ramsay毫不理会。他把脸贴上冰冷的玻璃，却什么也看不见。  
那只手在拉扯他的肩膀，而他只是抗拒着那股力量维持着这个姿势。  
“嘿嘿，小子，这是违反规定的。”  
“我们怎么知道里面是人鱼还是一条鱼？我们花了大价钱不是为了看鱼尾巴！”群众中有人大喊。  
另一只手握住了他击打玻璃的手腕，将他向后拉去。  
“我要看清他的脸。”Ramsay转过身用力在那个水手脸上来了一圈，他后悔自己为什么没有带上自己的剑。  
“嘿，臭小子！”  
另一侧的水手握住他的手腕，一拳砸在他的鼻子上。Ramsay闷哼一声，摔在了粗擦的地上。  
沙硕沾上他的脸颊。  
人群中爆发出惊呼，还有人叫好。  
Theon听到有人喊他的名字，他转过身，看到玻璃上出现一张模糊的脸，还有一双手。  
他朝他游去。  
然而下一刻它们就消失了，Theon甚至看不清他的脸。  
心跳在此刻陡然被放大，扑通扑通，几乎跳出胸腔。  
只有一个人类知道他的名字。  
他不知道自己身处何方，只是前几天偶然听见船长说要去都城，然后他便被塞上了船只，摇摇晃晃了几天，再度接触陆地。而现下他想起来了，他在都城，Ramsay也在这里。他只是没有回去，没来得及去找自己，他没有抛弃他。  
Theon趴在玻璃缸前，努力透过厚厚的玻璃找到他。  
过去了近四年……他一定长高了，他应该变成一个骑士，骑着威风凛凛的战马，腰间挂着金色的长剑。  
他听见拳头的声音与人群的惊呼。当他们注意到Theon接近玻璃时爆发出了更惊人的声音。  
殴打声与惊呼声此起彼伏。  
他只是想见他。  
一张脸毫无征兆地撞上了玻璃。他看见Ramsay的脸，他的额头擦破了，鼻子里流着血。  
对方痛苦地拧起眉，显然也注意到了近在咫尺的Theon。他讶异地抬高了眉毛，用力挣扎了一下，带血的手啪地拍上玻璃。  
Theon迅速伸出手放在他手心的位置，身体下意识地朝他靠过去，却撞上透明的牢笼。  
没有关系。他好像感到了他指尖的温度与血液。  
下一秒他就被拉走了，然后Theon听见拳头击打脸颊的声音。  
他愣住了，随后开始疯狂地撞击玻璃。  
 

7  
骚动引来了船长。水手们推搡着Ramsay，把他丢出了帐篷。  
“怎么回事？”船长皱眉盯着跌倒在地、挣扎着爬起的年轻人。  
“我要买下你的人鱼。”在提到“你的人鱼”时，Ramsay的牙齿咬得咯咯直响。那不是他的不是他是不是他的。他的心在尖叫。他为他削过的苹果，听他讲过的故事，那些都是过去十四年里他的回忆。这条人鱼不属于任何人。  
而这个人只是哈哈大笑，“年轻人，你知道这条鱼能让我赚多少钱吗？”  
“无论多少，我都能付两倍的价。”  
“这可不一定。两个月后我还有带他去西边，过两年，我们就要起航去东南亚。”  
而这意味着Ramsay将再也见不到 他。  
“你不能这么做。”他说着突然朝前扑去，抓紧抽出船长的匕首，架在他的脖子上。然而船长在最初的惊讶过后一下子反扣住他的手，一拳打在他的肚子上。  
他再次跌倒在地。  
“能不能是我说了算，而不是你。”  
Ramsay吐出一口血污，“你们迟早会被吊死。”  
船长依旧大笑着，转身走进帐篷。四个水手抓住Ramsay，把他抬起来小跑到远处，用力将他摔在堆满鱼杂碎的血淋淋地上。  
帐篷里人鱼剧烈地撞击着玻璃。这是几个月来他第一次再次变得不服管教。  
船长皱眉。他叉腰吩咐水手：“把他绑起来，好好教训他。”  
 

8  
Ramsay没有搭上那条船。  
“家”对他失去了吸引力。他得知了Theon的下落，只想在船长动身远离之前多陪他一会儿。  
他把自己关在旅馆里，伤好之后便日日走进那个帐篷，站在人群中注视他的人鱼。  
悲痛在他心底回荡。他想知道他为什么会出现在这里，为什么不好好等他回来。  
仅仅半米的距离，他却无法对他开口。纵使开口，他又能说什么呢？他自责自己为什么不抽空回去见他，安抚他，他本是有着空闲的，却在都城，与朋友们一同挥霍掉了。  
他只匆匆写了封短信托人带回去，好让父亲知晓。  
每当日落的时候，人群渐渐散去，Ramsay会情不自禁地上前触碰巨大的玻璃罐。前不久与Ramsay殴打在一起的水手最初还会拦他，可Ramsay没有再做出拍打玻璃的事，他也能吸引人鱼在玻璃后出现，久而久之水手们也就放任了。  
他们与这个年轻人并没有深仇大恨。  
日落成了Ramsay最期待的日子。当他们的指尖轻触在一起时，整个世界都安静下来。  
他必须救他。  
他不止一次问过船长，几乎是天天，可每一次得到的都是同一个答案。“想要他的人不止你一个，年轻人，”他笑了，“这是唯一一条能到手的人鱼。”  
他吻过我。Ramsay的心会在这时疼痛地揪住。  
他不知道这种感觉是什么，酸涩又胀痛，每每见他又带着绝望的喜悦。他只能将之归于阴影之下的阴影，云翳之下的云翳。  
他要疯了。他必须要救他。  
当春意滚滚袭来的时候，Ramsay甚至也在衬衫上别了一朵三色堇。这一天，他照例走进帐篷，却在进去之前便被拦下。一个水手挥手示意他离开。  
“怎么了？”Ramsay狐疑地钻进帐篷。  
他听见人鱼凄厉的、带着胁迫意味的尖叫。  
他被三个人用渔网从玻璃缸里困住，站在三米高的玻璃缸边，那三个水手面色凝重，身体紧绷。玻璃缸里的水一片血红，Ramsay隐约看见焦虑游动的人鱼，还有落在缸底不时被带起的断肢。  
“出什么事了？”Ramsay不自然地发问。他声音发紧，意识到了不对，但仍不依不饶。  
“这条畜生疯了，”他说，语气带着畏惧与憎恶，“给他喂食的人被拖下水，等第二天我们赶来时，已经这幅模样了。”  
他疯了？不，Ramsay不信。  
他登上木质台阶，站在一个水手边上。  
“小子，人人都知道你被这魔鬼迷住了，但现在别犯傻，快下去。”  
“他不是魔鬼。”Ramsay反驳，但语气也没有那么强烈。所有人的注意力都放在在玻璃缸底游动的人鱼身上。  
“如果你们抓住他，你们要把他怎么样？”  
“不怎么样，捆起来。”那个水手啐了一口，“要不是这个婊子养的能赚大钱，我们早就把他开膛破肚喂给野狗了。”  
“他不是婊子养的。”Ramsay皱眉。他单膝跪下，仿佛是要证实自己的话似的，俯下身贴近水面，试探着喊出他的名字，“Theon……”  
“嘿嘿，你要干什么？”抓着渔网的水手单手抓紧渔网，另一只手揪住他后颈的衣领，“你看不见这他妈的血水了吗？滚出去！”  
然而Ramsay伸手拨开一角渔网。  
一只手突然冲上来，拽住他的衣领，蛮横地将他拖进水里。  
Ramsay的半声惊叫卡在了水里。太突然了，水手没来得及松手，与他一起被拽进了玻璃缸。  
恶心的血水灌进喉咙，火烧一般疼痛。想到水底的断肢，Ramsay一阵恶心。他努力睁开眼睛，一片红色之中阴影看见Theon松开了他，朝与他一起摔进这里的水手冲去。  
人鱼在水中发出骇人的嚎叫，仿佛饥饿的狮子看见肥美的羊群。  
岂止是饥饿，更确切地说，应当是仇恨。  
下意识地，Ramsay伸手抱紧他，脸颊贴脸颊把自己挡在Theon与那个水手之间。气泡从他嘴里咕嘟咕嘟地上冒。Theon的力气大地超乎想象，他只能勉强挡住他。他知道Theon恨这些人，可他不能亲眼看着一个人在自己面前被杀死。  
哪怕这些人对他做出了这样的事。  
在大部分人眼中，他是怪物。  
错的不是他们。  
他大叫着想要告诉他这些。Ramsay的肺里呛了水，他的身体一呛一呛地抽搐着。他拦不住Theon了，好在那个水手已经浮了上去，被七手八脚地拖到岸上。  
Theon松开了他，啸叫着在水底焦虑地打着转。  
“咳……咳咳……”  
Ramsay大口吞咽下血水。  
“你不会被淹死。”他想起四年前Theon说过的话。那时候他弯起眼睛，笑得如同一个恶作剧成功的孩子，而Ramsay是那个与他分享秘密的人。  
疼痛在他胸腔中爆炸开来，毒蛇一般蔓延。一时之间他分不清是窒息的痛还是心脏的痛。他的身体里，某一个器官，一定疼得他要把整个胃都翻着吐出来。他看不见眼前的血红色，黑暗逐渐包裹住了他，他甚至没有想到挣脱开Theon的桎梏，他本可以浮上去。  
Theon再次箍住他的前襟，把他轰地压上玻璃。  
水手们的惊叫透过玻璃传来。他们一定觉得这里要多一具尸体。  
可笑的是这个人生前那么喜欢这条人鱼，最后还不是被人鱼撕碎。  
Ramsay的嘴角泛起一抹笑。那个春天的吻那么温柔，如果他真的要被开肠破肚，只能证明他的人鱼真的疯了。他忘了他。这是唯一合理的解释。  
Theon的手逐渐放松，又收紧，Ramsay的心与他的动作一同由紧到松再到紧。他的伸到他的胸膛，逐渐移到小腹。  
Ramsay害怕他会撕开自己的肚子，让自己疼痛的内脏翻落一地。他伸出手，用尽最后一丝力气握住他的，抗拒似的推了推。  
“不……”他听见，或者感到水流滑过自己的耳膜，如同四年前海水在手心滑过那条发链。一条柔软的舌尖钻进他的口腔，呼唤起一丝遥远的回忆，“我告诉过你，被人鱼吻过的人不会淹死，呼吸啊，Ramsay，别死……求你……”  
Theon哭了。  
被人鱼吻过的人不会淹死。他这么告诉自己。他们能够在水下呼吸，就像自己一样，就像一条鱼一样……可是万一他错了呢？万一这个古老的魔法失效了呢？他好不容易见到了他，每一天，每一天他都会来看自己，他是这里唯一的光。  
现在，他的光要被这该死的发情热毁了。  
他从未像现在这样恨过自己。  
“别死……”他击打着鱼尾，抱住他的腰将他拖到水面上。他亲吻他，把他狠狠压在玻璃上，让整个容器都摇晃起来。他宁愿Ramsay龇牙咧嘴地睁开眼睛骂他也不要他如现在一样紧闭双眼。  
“咳！噗……咳咳……”他呛出一口血水，胸膛剧烈地起伏起来。Ramsay睁开眼，贪婪地大口喘息。他环顾四周，目光对上Theon焦急而柔软的目光后心中重重地钝痛了一下，双手情不自禁地环上他的肩膀。  
“怎么了？你哭了？”他试探着伸出手触碰他的眼角，下一刻便被抵住后脑勺强吻。他抵触地想躲开——按照那个水手说的，他的早餐应该是人肉——可Theon没有允许，他紧贴过来，双手紧抱住他的脖颈。  
“不……不是……”他的右手一路下滑，扫过Ramsay微微敞开的衣领，他感受到衬衣下人体的热度，感受到饱满的肌肉。他要疯了……他再度吻上了Ramsay，同时双手伸到他的腿间，握住了他的性器。  
Ramsay的身体猛地一震，几乎是同时，他奋力挣扎，竟然推开Theon的肩膀。  
“什么？”他惊愕地看着他，不敢相信刚刚发生的事。  
“我……”  
在对上那双人类的眼睛之后，Theon前倾的身体陡然停住。他看见除了错愕之外的东西，厌恶的，嫌弃的，仿佛他是一条腐败的海鱼或者其他什么恶心的东西。除此之外他还看见他眼里的怜惜与关切，带着点儿询问的意味，仿佛不可置信这是他曾经认识的Theon。  
吃人的怪物。  
婊子养的恶魔。  
鱼尾的畜生。  
他想起玻璃缸外的那些人类无数次给他安的称号，没有哪一个让他疼痛如同Ramsay的眼神那样。  
你也这样看我了，是吗？  
因为我吻了你？因为我碰了你？  
他丢开Ramsay，尖叫着沉入缸底。  
还不如从一开始就放弃。  
不要来找他，不要掉进水手的渔网，不要认出他，不要引诱他每一天都来看自己……他该乖乖在北方的海域里等他的，就算他有了新的朋友，或者爱上什么倒霉的姑娘又怎样？起码他不会像现在这样看自己。  
他可以解释的……因为他发情了，他渴望性交就像鱼渴望水。不，不，那样他会被更加厌恶的，人类不会发情，只有动物才会。他宁愿自己在他眼中疯了。  
他再度浮出水面，迫切地想再对他说什么。说什么说什么说什么。他的心在尖叫。或许他错得更早，他不该在孩童的时候游到靠近海岸那么近的地方，不该日日夜夜等待他的出现，不该从他手里抢过那个苹果，不该渴求认识一个同伴。  
“Ramsay……”他只来得及喊出他的名字。  
一条鞭子狠狠抽在他身上，让他暴怒不已。他扭过身子从那个人类尖叫，其他人则手忙脚乱地把Ramsay从水里拉出去。  
血水翻滚着。  
皮鞭划开空气的声音又响起了。  
一时间他不知道究竟哪个对他更好，是把鞭挞自己的人类拖下水撕碎，还是拉住Ramsay不要让他离开。  
他犹豫了两秒，最终选择了Ramsay。  
“不……”  
他没能握住他的手，只能看着他从自己手里被身后的水手拉走。Ramsay扭过头拒绝与他对视。他的身体已经湿透了，Theon甚至在发觉这点后不由自主地发出一声粘稠的叹息。  
他恨自己的身体。同时一个念头如同流星撕裂天空般划开他的大脑，黑洞一样吸干了一切的光。  
他不会再来了。  
他把自己沉到水底，尖叫着撞上厚重的玻璃。  
 

9  
Ramsay快疯了。  
二十分钟前他被送回旅馆，湿透了的衣服紧贴皮肤，可他只觉得难受而不觉得寒冷。他想到自己掉进被血染红的鱼缸，甚至喝下了半个胃的血水。  
他不得不再次吐一遍，然而除了胃液他再也吐不出其他什么东西。  
旅馆的佣人很快准备好了洗澡水。Ramsay迫不及待地脱掉湿漉漉的衣物跨进澡盆。热水包裹住他的全身，他紧绷的心终于稍稍松弛了些。  
“呼……”  
那究竟是什么呢？  
他回忆着过去一小时内发生的事，一遍一遍，直到热水边温。他确信自己没有遗漏掉一个细节。他记得自己本该被呛死，但是Theon救了他。  
他喊出了他的名字。  
他没有疯，起码——他还认得他。  
Ramsay稍感安心，可他的心又紧绷起来。他吻了他，好，Ramsay可以接受，打着“被人鱼亲吻过的人不会淹死”的幌子——或者是实话——他默许了。可是，嘿，他的手放在哪里？  
他想到Theon的手，同时电流一样的感觉蹿过Ramsay的全身，在他做出反应之前便再次消退。他觉得难堪而且羞耻。——他已经成年了，知道所谓的床笫之欢，都城的朋友里也不乏招女人欢迎的青年。可他从未了解过这些，对于这个刚成年的骑士来说，那些始终是禁忌的，在新婚之前决不能谈论的。  
他最好的朋友却亲吻他，把手伸到他的腿间，甚至连指尖的抚摸都那么下流。  
他不禁想象到自己离开的四年里他会不会对其他人也这么做过。  
无名火冒上心头。  
不，不，绝不会的……他只是……只是在鱼缸里呆得太久，受尽了折磨而突然发疯罢了。Ramsay甩甩脑袋，将那些对Theon的诋毁全都丢出脑袋。他是美的，泛红的眼角，苍白的脸颊，白皙的肌肤……所有不好的词汇都该远离他。Ramsay想保护他，想抓紧他让他恢复正常。他想要那个从他手里接过苹果的Theon，那个替他从海底的蚌壳里取来珍珠献到面前的Theon。  
无论怎样，他都要想办法治好他，让他恢复正常。  
Ramsay轻舒一口气，从水里站起身。  
水珠在他肩膀上汇聚，沿着肌肉的纹理流向小腹与腿侧，好像他轻柔的触碰。  
该死的。  
他拍了一下自己的脑袋，拿起一旁的毛巾，从水里跨出来。  
 

10  
两星期过去了，人鱼依旧没有好转。哪怕是王都里医术最高明的兽医对深海的生物也无从下手。  
Ramsay站在泛光的玻璃缸前，仰头看着那条被绑在水中的人鱼。  
胃里好像塞满了虫子。  
已经没有人来看人鱼了，凶恶的人鱼让人恐惧，病态的人鱼让人兴趣恹恹，而Theon恰好占尽了两条。两星期内他又吃了一个人，除此以外，原本作为饲料的家禽他一点儿都没碰。  
他的鳞片掉了许多，手掌一样大的鱼鳞沉在水底，好像海底的贝壳。  
当船长找到Ramsay时，Ramsay也很惊讶。  
“我们愿意将原本的价格减半卖给你，”船长说，“如果你还有点脑子就不会要——这条人鱼快死了。”  
哪怕是死人鱼也让王都的各个学院趋之若鹜，Ramsay知道有不少学者想要剖开Theon的身体一探究竟。  
“不，不，我要他。”Ramsay握紧了船长的手，“我不会让他死的，他不会死的。”  
而船长只是无所谓地耸了耸肩。  
“我要雇你们的长船，帮我将他带到卡林湾，”Ramsay说，“我会再给你们一袋银币。”  
“北方的港口？”  
“我的家。”Ramsay翻开领口，绣在衣领内侧的家族纹章显现出来。船长俯下身，两指轻触帽檐。  
那天下午，水手们把人鱼抬上了停泊在港口的“风暴”号。玻璃缸被留在了岸上，人鱼被装进临时的玻璃棺材里，照例被捆绑起来。船长看到Ramsay皱起了眉头，单手搂住他的肩膀。  
“这只是个临时的容器——你也知道，我们不能把那个玻璃缸抬上船。不过没有关系，只要我们全速航线，只要一星期便能到达卡林湾，然后你就能随意处置你的鱼。”  
他的语气中带着讨好的意味，暗示他应当得到相应的报酬。Ramsay并未因他的话而放心，他躲开船长的手，吩咐水手们把人鱼抬到自己的房间。  
“无论我的人鱼是死是活，到那时，你会得到你想要的。”  
他跟着水手们走进房间，单膝跪在棺材边抽出腰间的匕首要割开Theon身上的束缚。  
“小子，放下它！”水手握住他的手腕，“他会撕碎你！上一次的教训还不够吗？”  
Theon仰着脑袋，身体抽动了一下。没有，不是这样的……他咬紧嘴唇，指尖泛白。  
Ramsay一定注意到了他眼中的急迫与歉意。他挣开水手，不顾阻挠割开一条麻绳。它们已经陷进Theon的皮肉里，把他的皮肤勒出血迹。  
“我们是怕你死了没人付账。”水手说。  
Ramsay面无表情，手上的动作挑衅似的更快了。他转过头，幽灵灰的双眼射出光芒：“把我的尸体带给我父亲，他会很乐意付钱给你们。现在，如果方便的话，让我单独待一会儿。”  
Ramsay厌烦极了。两星期内他只能眼睁睁地看着Theon发狂，有一天他又看见了红色的玻璃缸——断掉的手臂，飘在水中的半个耳朵，还有被撕去一大块脸颊的头颅。他再一次反胃了，同时也有些困惑——他本该与他们一样被开膛破肚，但Theon放过了他。所以他只是仇恨这些将他关起来展览的人吗？  
没关系了，现在他可以亲自问他。  
他轻手轻脚地割开所有的绳索，接着讲匕首收进刀鞘，防备地退后些许。他听见Theon粘稠的呼吸，好像一个发着烧的病人，身上潮湿滚烫。  
他身上好多地方都见了血，有些地方可能感染了。  
Ramsay的心一紧。他握住Theon的手。  
“你……”他咬着嘴唇，过分紧张而变了声。他心疼Theon，这么多天如此近距离地看他，再次感受到他，一阵莫名的感觉冲上来，甜蜜又苦涩，让他几乎哭出来。  
“嗯……”  
Theon的手握住了他的，鼻子里的哼音沙哑而火热。他微微别过脸，白皙的锁骨在透过窗帘照射进来的阳光下几近透明。他在想什么呢？Ramsay凝视着他，陡然发现他的长发下肩膀上出现的黑色鳞片。  
“你的肩膀怎么了？”他诧异地伸出手抚开Theon的长发，指腹轻按他的肩膀。黑色的硬鳞突兀地出现，他试探着刮了刮，Theon的身体小幅度地颤抖起来。  
“Ram-……say……”Theon反手抓紧Ramsay的手，把他从自己肩上拉开。他嗅到他身上的味道，带着点儿熏香，熟悉的，温柔的，发情期里他的所有感官都敏感起来，整个房间都因为他被熏香了。酥麻感从他的鼻腔蔓延，他简单的触碰就让他忍不住想仰头呻吟出声。他咬紧嘴唇忍住了，鱼尾轻微甩动着，空虚感在泄殖腔爆裂。  
不仅仅是触碰。  
想要得更多。  
“你怎么了？”Ramsay显然也觉得不对，伸手拨开他的刘海。他抹去Theon额头上的汗珠，身体微微前倾。他呼出的气息软软地流过Theon的脸颊，好像羽毛滑过。  
“我……发情……”  
他克制着自己，开口的时候还是有一丝难耐的哭腔遮掩不住。他把Ramsay的手放在自己腰间，五指扣紧他指尖的缝隙，他不想解释那么多，此刻他只想抱紧他，让他帮自己度过又一个难熬的发情期。  
“什么？发情？你是说……”  
这一切只是因为他发情了？  
他记起他离别的那天，Theon迟到了好久。那时他的肩上也出现了类似的黑色鳞片，脊背上的骨骼纹路格外清晰。泛白的脸颊与掉鳞的鱼尾那么熟悉，他替Theon担心，安抚又像是试探似的抚摸他的腰摆。Theon抖动着身子，呼吸声陡然浓烈起来。  
“帮我……”他的声音沙哑，下一刻Ramsay便被拖了进来。他吓了一跳，双手按住对方的胳膊，然而Theon没有咬开他的喉咙，只是紧贴过来与他厮磨。他蹭着他，环住Ramsay的脖颈在他耳边呼出充满情欲的空气。  
“什……”  
“碰我……”Theon打断他的话，黑色的瞳仁里翻滚着欲望的洋流，“碰我……求你……”  
Ramsay心一疼。他凝视着近在咫尺的容颜，如同被蛊惑一般握紧他的腰。他闭上眼喘息着，好像缺氧一般讲脑袋埋在Theon的肩膀上，双手在对方的脊背上游离。紧实的肌肉在对方的皮肤下紧绷，他的手指抚摸着他的脊椎，一节一节，甚至数得清究竟有多少块骨头。Theon迎合地弓起脊背，小幅度地腰摆着腰隔着衣物感受对方的躯体。Theon的鱼尾卡在Ramsay腿间，Ramsay别扭地抬高身子想躲开他摇晃的鱼尾。  
他的手指触到他的尾椎时Theon剧烈的抽了一下尾巴，他贴上去亲吻Ramsay的脸颊，小声在他耳边乞求：“要……”他挑逗着对方，鱼尾摩挲他的腿间，嘴角荡起一个柔情的笑。Ramsay抱紧他的腰，睁大眼注视他的人鱼。  
他买下了他。  
可他仍然是自己的朋友，并非自己的归属物。  
他扭过脑袋，躲开人鱼企图给他的吻，皱了下眉闭上双眼。他视死如归地将手指伸进Theon的泄殖腔，里面柔软滑腻，出乎意料地畅通无阻。他进去的同时手指便被绞紧，如同得到糖果的小口一样吞咽着，努力咬得更深。  
“嗯……”  
Theon用力抓了一下Ramsay的脊背，发出一声享受的呻吟。他张开口咬紧Ramsay的侧颈，用力吮吸着在他脖子上留下一个吻痕。  
这感觉怪异极了。他在帮一条人鱼自慰。而他自己竟然没有想象中那么抵触。  
“告诉我，我要怎么做……”他巍巍颤颤地询问，搅动手指揉着Theon的小穴。  
Theon轻笑，脸上已然被暂时的快感填满。  
“这样挺好……”他说着翻了个身，把Ramsay压在身下，手指伸进他的衬衣，迅速解开他的皮裤，拉下他的裤子。  
“Theon，”Ramsay推开他的手，羞耻地抬高腰臀想把裤子拉上，原本便通红的脸颊烧得要滴出水来。在Theon的触碰下他也有反应，对方酥软的呻吟让人心动，腿间的小兄弟半抬着头。  
“嘘，嘘，我帮你……”Theon冲他露出一个让人心安的笑，动作暂且停住了。他贴上去吻了一下他的额头，眼底流露出几分被情欲染上的疼惜，“嘘，嘘……别怕……还记得我说过的吗？除了你没有人能标记我。”  
Ramsay颤抖着，就这么暴露在水中让他难堪。而Theon潜入水中，在他还未来得及阻拦他之前便舔上了他的玉茎。  
“嗯哼……”Ramsay小声惊呼，一手推搡着对方的肩膀，另一手手指插进Theon的长发，拽进他的黑发向后拉去。可Theon不依不饶，舌尖逗弄着Ramsay，最后干脆丝毫不让地含住了Ramsay的龟头，讨好地吮吸亲吻。Ramsay的力道逐渐放松了，快感让他的身体有了本能反应。他紧握Theon的头发，肩上的手变为安抚似的触碰。从未经历过的快感在小腹下汇聚，让他肌肤滚烫，忍不住发出粗重的喘息。  
“啊……你……”  
他想推开他。心理上他觉得恶心，可身体却享受极了。他甚至想就这样按住Theon，让他含紧自己，在自己身下卖弄讨好。  
他现在是自己的。  
他买下了他。  
邪恶的念头在Ramsay心底闪出，爆裂，又如同树叶轻轻落在头顶。Ramsay说不清那是什么感受，但他并没有时间去想。快感让他的目光涣散了，除却心理障碍，他只想让Theon把自己吞得更深。  
而Theon在这时松开了他。  
Ramsay面色潮红，似乎并不明白这是为什么。  
Theon的脑袋从水底浮上来，眼角挂在一抹魅惑的笑。然而他确实美极了，漆黑的瞳仁如同黑珍珠。  
他凑上去亲吻Ramsay，而这一次Ramsay没有躲。  
“标记我。”他说，然而Ramsay并不明白这是什么意思。他困惑地眨巴眼睛，不安分地扭了下腰，将几乎滑进水里的身体捞起来。说实在的，此刻他说什么还重要吗？他想要的只有眼前的这条人鱼能给。  
Theon扶住他的腰，鱼尾贴上Ramsay的腿。他趴在Ramsay的胸膛上，而Ramsay闭上眼抱紧了他。  
“我……”我爱你。意乱情迷的少年几乎说出这句话，可后半句被更加粗重的喘息盖了过去。他笑着，闭上眼用力呼吸，好像少呼吸那么一点儿就会因窒息而死去。  
比刚才的感觉更好。柔软滑腻的感触从他挺立的性器尖端一直缓慢地蔓延，直到完全把他整个包裹起来。Theon趴在他身上扭腰提尾，催促似的夹了夹自己身体里的利器。  
“碰我。”他说，“到你了。”  
于是一只手伸到他胸前，捏住一枚红果轻轻揉捏。几乎是片刻它们就硬了，高高肿起好像在邀请着被更粗暴地对待。人类的气息近了些许，俯身隔着衣物用粗糙的舌苔压过其中的一枚。试探似的，Ramsay停了几秒，见Theon并未有太大抵触，再次俯身更加用力地啄食起来，像与情人接吻那样讨好他的乳珠，时而卷入口中吮吸，故意发出粘稠的水声。笨拙的技巧让Theon轻笑出声，他抚摸着Ramsay的头发，贴在他身上亲吻他的鼻梁。  
肉体交合的水声充满他的耳鼓。快感让他尖叫出声。没多久Theon就射了，他在发情期里熬得太久，白色的精液留在Ramsay的小腹。高潮让他的大脑缺氧般疼痛，小穴里的硬器还没有放过他。在他突然收紧内壁的时候Ramsay把他翻了个身，舍不得拔出来就把他后入，在他体内撞击。  
“呜……”  
当人类的津液冲进Theon的泄殖腔时，他终于发出一声类似呜咽的声音。他标记了他，尽管那个人类可能并不明白这究竟是什么意思。  
“我爱你。”他说。Ramsay将自己的性器从人鱼的身体里缓缓抽出，带出自己射在里面的东西。  
 

11  
做的时候感觉很好，可一旦快感消退，Ramsay便陷入了一股莫名的恐慌之中。  
他和一条人鱼做爱。  
他的挚友。  
男性。  
兽交。  
他不想再去看Theon，借用了另一个水手的房间洗了澡。当他发现自己的衬衣上溅上了不明的白色液体时，几乎想也没想就把它扔出了窗外。波涛上白色衬衣被长船带来的水纹推开，逐渐消失在视野之中。  
他把自己洗了个遍，然而罪孽已经融进他的身体里了。  
最糟糕的是，他不得不面对他。  
晚餐是金枪鱼排和奶油贝壳糖，以及一个梨。Ramsay心不在焉地咬了两口金枪鱼粗糙的肉，想到自己还有一条鱼要喂，踌躇再三，最终选择去厨房找了点食物，端着盘子走回自己的房间。  
如同走向地狱。  
他敲了敲门，知道Theon一定不会介意，没等到回答便推门进去。  
Theon靠在棺材里，断掉的绳子还没有收拾干净。泼出来的水在地板上留下一串水渍，提醒Ramsay方才发生的事情。  
Theon睡着了。Ramsay走近时才发现这一点。他面容疲惫，遍体鳞伤，好像许久没有好好休息过，可是嘴角却微微上扬。他做梦了吗？  
或许这是自己被抓住以来他第一次睡上好觉。  
Ramsay凝视着他，心中乱得像地上缠绕在一起的绳子。  
“嗯……”  
Theon突然发出一声轻哼，枕在手臂上的脑袋浮出水面。他转了个身，黑色的瞳仁毫不避讳地对上Ramsay的。  
Ramsay想逃，可是靴子如同被粘住了似的，他提不起腿。  
于是他只好半蹲下，把手里的食物递过去。“我想，你饿了？”他故作轻松地移开目光，语调连自己都觉得不自然。Theon打量了他几眼，冲他一笑，接过了汤。  
Ramsay沉默地看着他一点点小口咬着盘子里的干酪与鱼肉。  
“要水果吗？”他掏出梨，递给Theon。  
Theon没有接，而是亲昵地侧过脸去亲吻他。  
Ramsay猛地后腿好几步，动作之大让Theon诧异地抬高了眉毛。他的目光似乎在说“你怎么了”，而Ramsay只是用一连串摇头来回复他。  
“不行，你不能再吻我，我们也不能再做刚才那样的事。”他说。  
“为什么？”Theon看上去委屈又迷惑，“你说你爱我……”  
“因为……”  
自己没有拒绝他。  
Ramsay的心在触及Theon的目光时一顿。原本预演过的强烈的说辞全都化为乌有。他做不到凶着脸去命令他。如果有错，那么他们两都有错。  
不，也许错的只有他，因为Theon根本不知道什么是可以的什么不不被允许的。  
所以他只能叹息，重新跪在他身边。  
“有些人会和动物性交，”他说，“那些人……是异端，他们死后只配下地狱。”  
Theon听出他的话。  
他却不认可。  
“你不会下地狱，”他急切地说，“你说了你爱我。爱不会让人下地狱。”  
Ramsay觉得自己无法和他解释。  
“你是人鱼……你不懂岸上的生活。”他用一种疲惫的声音开口，沉默地把梨塞到Theon的手心，“……那是我骗你的。我不爱你。人类会在……做爱的时候撒谎。”  
“人类为什么要在做爱的时候撒谎？”  
“因为……”  
Ramsay自己也说不清。为什么要问他？他只有过一次经验好吗？他莫名烦躁起来，在房间里反复行走，像一只迷路的蜜蜂。  
沉默。  
“你标记了我。”Theon突然开口。  
“什么？”  
“……标记，”仿佛知道接下来的话会让Ramsay愤怒一样，Theon吞吞吐吐，最终在Ramsay的目光下屈服，“……第一个射在人鱼体内的……会标记这条人鱼……就是说，我只会对你一个人发情……直到我怀孕为止。”  
“……什么？”  
Ramsay站住了。  
“……人鱼……都是雌雄同体……”Theon说，脸色通红，“……你得让我……否则整个春天我都会发情……”  
“我不能这么做！”Ramsay脸色苍白，他大吼，手指攥紧，继而脸色变得通红——羞耻大于激动——“我不能……我不能！我要继承我父亲的爵位！我不能让我的长子变成一条人鱼！我……我不会碰你！”  
“那……我也可以上你？”Theon试探着询问。  
“什么？不，不行，你也不能上我。”Ramsay痛苦又头疼地皱起眉，焦急地打着转。  
沉默再次笼罩。Theon撇起嘴——他知道这时候无论再说些什么Ramsay都听不进去。发情期让他容易疲惫，况且他已经饿了很久——除了一星期前吃过的人外，他再也没吃过任何东西。  
他沉默地啃完手里的梨，把果核放进盘子里。  
随你。Theon恼火地想。现在我困了。我要睡觉。  
Theon的态度让Ramsay火大，但他不能把Theon从水里拖出来打一顿——对于解决事情根本无动于衷。可主要还是他的错——为什么没有推开他？为什么就那样让Theon趴在自己身上做了那些恶心的事？更该死的是，他居然还那么享受，享受进入一个处子身体里的时刻。  
他们都是第一次经历这种事。  
Ramsay无言地收拾了Theon放在地上的餐具，转身走出了房间。  
那个晚上，他一个人裹着条毯子，睡在无人的甲板上。  
12  
第二天早晨，Theon再次发情了。  
他扑腾着鱼尾，打翻了棺木，在地板上扑腾，发出所有人都听不懂的尖叫。  
一个水上被咬伤，肩膀上血淋淋地流着血。  
“臭小子，你放开了他。”那个水手捂着肩膀，恶狠狠地盯着Ramsay。  
“我会再额外付你一笔钱。”Ramsay舌头发紧，只能这么说。  
“把这个魔鬼留在这里，”船长发出命令，“你们这些蠢货，没有水，他过不了多久就会被驯服。”  
Ramsay看到昨天晚上他肩上消退的黑色鳞片又冒了出来，在白皙的肌肤上格外显眼。  
他标记了他。  
Theon故意让他标记了他。  
为什么？可是为什么？人类标记了一条人鱼？  
恶心感在他心底泛起。他没吃早饭，把昨晚为数不多的晚饭全部吐了出来。  
然而……他吻到Theon身上的味道。那股味道在吸引他，仅仅隔着空气接触肌肤就让他血脉膨胀。他听到房间里Theon的尖叫，不可避免地勾起他一连串的回想：他的呻吟，他的吻，他身体的温暖灵活。他的身体还记得这些，他想要自己被Theon握住，在他手里挺立，然后分开他的腿……或者鱼尾，用精液填满他的后穴，让他哭喊出自己的名字。  
该死的，他发现自己硬了。  
仅仅是想象就让他浑身燥热。  
他松了松领口。  
他欺骗不了自己。他渴望被Theon触碰，被他压在身下，让他在自己身上用自己的手指操着自己。真的，他毕竟只有一半不是人。鱼尾还是人腿，有那么重要吗？他标记了他，那么这一切都该被自己享有。  
Theon身上的味道更强烈了。  
“你闻到什么味道吗？”他掏出手帕捂着鼻子，询问路过的水手。  
“什么？你疯了？”水手骂骂咧咧地走过去。  
只有他一个人能闻到吗？那股甜腻的、香甜的、无时无刻不引诱他的味道？  
Ramsay在甲板上呆了十分钟。十分钟之后，他打开了自己房间的门。  
“你在引诱我。”Ramsay反锁上门，将地上的Theon抱上昨天自己没有碰过的床。粗糙的粗布让他身体不适，但此时此刻他根本顾忌不到，“你身上的味道，”他贴上Theon的颈脖嗅闻他，这动作让Theon低吟出声，“你在引诱我找到你，操你，在每个发情期里照顾好你。”  
“嗯……”这些下流的话不知是在哪里听到的，Ramsay在说出这些话时自己也惊呆了。他扶住自己的脑袋，可Theon只是顺从地回应。他解开Ramsay的皮带，脱下他的裤子，充血的性器几乎立刻便弹跳进他手里。  
“嘘，我想你帮我解决好吗？转过身，露出你的蜜穴好吗？我知道你想被我操开，我也知道你是怎样湿得像滩水，嘘，别反抗我好吗？”  
Theon点头，他背过身趴在床上，无师自通地高抬起腰用自己的穴口磨蹭Ramsay的腿间。晶莹的液体湿润了前端，Ramsay浅尝辄止地在穴口顶撞，一点点深入，磨人地让Theon软在自己怀里。Theon像条蛇一样摆着腰，Ramsay极有耐心地整根没入又整根抽出，故意不给他一个痛快，好像在发泄昨晚的怒火。  
“啊……哈……”Theon的呻吟几乎可以滴出水来，闷在枕头里的声音剧烈地颤抖，“求你……插进来……让我……”  
“只要你开口，还有什么我不愿意给你？”叹息似的，Ramsay抓住他的尾鳍，凶狠地一插到底，同时自己也发出一声满足的喘息。  
他把自己的人鱼推上高潮，然后在自己即将射出的前一秒撤出了他的身体，把那些污浊的白液洒在了床单上。  
 

13  
Ramsay不会让Theon怀孕。  
但他上他，在每个发情的日子里让他欢愉，给他片刻的时间休息。  
“你太残忍了，”Theon喘息着告诉过他，“你让我有所期待……又知道根本无所期待。”  
Ramsay用吻堵住他的话。  
你把我拖入深渊。  
一星期后，“风暴”号靠岸了。Ramsay付清了他的帐，把人鱼带回自己家族的庄园。  
他把Theon送回他们初次见面时的地方。春天已经接近末尾，他掉落的鳞片也已长得七七八八。  
他上了他不知道多少次。  
Ramsay在心底喟叹。  
Theon在他身边游动。对于回到海洋，他表现得兴高采烈，但他不愿意离开标记自己的人。  
“你是故意的。”Ramsay站在齐胸的海里，手插口袋，“你为什么要我标记你……嗯？我现在不得不在每个春天照顾好你，而你——为什么？一定要我标记你？”  
对于Ramsay的指控Theon不以为意，他眯着眼睛露出Ramsay熟悉的那种笑。  
“我爱你。”他贴近他的嘴唇索吻。  
Ramsay没有回吻，显然对这个答案并不满意。  
“我不爱你。”  
Theon又笑了。  
“你撒谎。”  
Ramsay耸耸肩表示不在乎。就算爱，可只要不表现出来，也就等于不爱了。  
“还有件事……”Ramsay启齿，纠结地抓了两下头发，Theon注视着他，松开环住他的手。  
“我父亲，”Ramsay说，躲闪着Theon的目光“……暂且别见面了。我父亲听到了风声……他要是知道我和你……况且付给那些水手的钱，是我父亲的，不是我的……”他烦躁地潜入水底，抱住Theon的腰玩闹地把他撞到边上的礁石上，仰头注视他的眼睛，“我们暂且别见面了。等来年开春的第一天，我还在这里等你。”  
Theon告诉他：“你可以离开他们的——我带你去仙女湾。被人鱼吻过的人不会被淹死。”  
“不，不行，”Ramsay摇头，“我是我父亲的儿子，哥哥死后他现下的独子。我有我的责任。你不懂。”  
赌气似的，Theon从Ramsay臂弯里钻出来。他推了一下Ramsay，舍不得似的又贴住他的脸颊吻了一下，接着一甩尾巴在他胸前游向深海。他的尾巴激起水流，打在Ramsay胸膛上，不知为何Ramsay有点难受。  
那是Ramsay最后一次见到Theon。  
 

14  
第二年春天，Ramsay没有等到Theon，等来了父亲的死亡。  
他把他年迈的父亲安葬在家族墓地里，在牧师念诵祝词时终于松下了一口气。  
他害怕有人将Theon的事向他揭发，害怕哪一次晚餐时他突然向他询问起那条人鱼。每一次单独晚宴时Ramsay都觉得提心吊胆。好在他没有过问。现在再也没有机会了。  
Ramsay对自己的如释重负感感到罪恶，但好过每天胆战心惊地编制谎言。  
年轻的领主拥有了他父亲留下的爵位与土地，以及土地周围的海洋。  
在繁忙的事务中他也想起自己的人鱼。他有些疑惑：标记能够被解开吗？如果能被解开，Theon应该会过得更好吧？可每每他这么想都会有一股哀愁袭上心头，这股哀愁足以在睡梦中让他惊醒，辗转反侧直到天明。  
确实，想看到太阳升起不需要付出任何努力，可太阳升起时有人恰好在身边，那才是最重要的。  
就这样过了一年，Ramsay以为Theon再也不会出现在自己生命里了。  
他的第一个朋友，第一个爱人。他陪伴了他迄今为止大部分时光。  
他没有赶他走啊……可如果Theon有更好的生活，纵使他不甘愿，也应当放手了。  
Ramsay闭上眼，对着书信与公文揉揉眼睛抿了一口红茶。  
直到他的管家告诉他，他的园丁尽早在庄园的沙滩上找到一个赤身裸体的男人。Ramsay的心提了一下，心中疑惑是不是附近的船只失了事，那样得赶紧准备搜救工作。他没来得及多想，吩咐管家把人带来。  
管家做了个手势，黑色短发的男人走了进来。他已经穿上了佣人常穿的衣服，可他的气质绝不是佣人有的。他的眼睛在阳光下变色，鼻梁高挺，嘴唇锋利，是一张熟悉的脸。Ramsay惊得差点从椅子上跳起来。  
Theon。  
对方却毫不在意地扬起嘴角，冲Ramsay递了个眼色，而对方惊异的目光在他脸上扫了一圈后最终停留在他的腿上。  
人类的双腿。他正穿着宽大的马裤，套着一双褐色的马丁靴。  
Theon不满地再次鼓鼓嘴，流露出几分不情愿。Ramsay这才移开目光，尴尬地轻咳一声，会意地吩咐管家出去。当管家关上门后，Theon毫不在乎地跨过铺满纸张与墨水的书桌，打开腿坐到Ramsay怀里，双手环住他的脖子。  
“我去找了海底的巫婆，”他说，语气中带着骄傲，“我用我的头发换了一双腿……不算亏吧？反正你给我的发链也搞丢了。”他的右手顺了顺Ramsay鬓角的碎发，拉过他的下巴在他唇上轻点一下。  
“头发？我以为你应该用声音来换。还有，每在陆地上走一步，就会像走在刀刃上一样才是。”  
Theon拧了一下Ramsay的脸颊：“那是童话——现在我站在你面前，你可以好好问问我是用什么换来这双腿。”  
“Theon，你没有必要——”  
“有必要。”  
话音未落Ramsay的嘴便被Theon用手指轻碰。他略带恼怒做了个噤声的手势，好像恼火于Ramsay压根不理会他的心情。Ramsay原本并不打算服从，可在触及Theon眼底满溢的爱意之后最终妥协了。他长叹一口气，眯起眼仰视坐在自己腿上的Theon。  
“用我的头发，和你的爱，”他解释说，“如果你不再爱我，我会死去，变成海里的泡沫。不过起码，”他的神情又欢快起来， “——起码每当你出现在大海上，我都能陪伴你。”  
“你的意思是，只要我不爱你，你就会死去？”Ramsay突然用力抓住他的腰摆，咬着嘴唇扣紧放在他腰上手指。Theon不舒服地推开他的手，呼吸落在Ramsay脸颊边，“是的——放开我。但你看，你爱我，我还活着不是吗？”  
“我知道你现在还活着——我爱你，可是——你不知道，人类总是始乱终弃——”  
“那是别人，”Theon显然没有听他说完，他摇摇头，懒懒地伏在Ramsay肩膀上打个哈欠，一点儿都没听进去的模样，“我只在乎你，Ramsay，我只在乎你。你看，我也爱你，既然你不愿意和我一起到海底过人鱼的生活，我就只能来陆地和你过人类。这是我的选择，你不必自责或者替我难过之类。你好好想想，如果不是为了你，我甚至都不会被抓上岸当做什么该死的展览品。而你知道这个交易最棒的是什么吗？我只换来了腿，可我还会发情，还是一条人鱼——哈，一条，雌雄同体的，人鱼。”  
“……”Ramsay不知道那句话对自己的打击更大——Theon被囚禁的往事，还是他仍然会对自己发情。那个湿漉的春天，他们在大海上漂泊，在对方给予的快感里窒息，粘稠的水声盖过头顶，那是Ramsay的记忆能追溯到的最远的地方。  
所以他说：“你说什么？”  
而Theon却心知肚明。他故意装作不明白，狡猾地眨了眨眼：“嘘……Ramsay，my lord，这就意味着你给我准备婚纱，还要在每个发情期里照顾好我，直到我有你的孩子为止。”


End file.
